My first time
by Sizzorsisters
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic in quite a while and is one of my sexual fantasy's. All criticism will be read and thought through.


It was a warm and pleasant Friday afternoon and my boyfriend (Jonathan) was over for the night while was looking for a home the area to live in but for the mean time he was in the shower after a repetitive day at school you know do assessment, hand in assessment that sort of stuff but he could let all that go tonight.

About an hour after dinner we went up stairs to play some good old video games and have a good time like friends would do, until 'thud' I was on the with Jonathan looking down at me with sadistic look in his hazel eyes as he leant towards my left ear as he spoke.

"I know you like, when you get hurt or embarrassed I can see your eyes light up with pleasure" he whispered objectively like he'd been stalking me for the opportunity to pounce.

"I know we're dating but stalking me for your dirty fantasy really?" I replied in an uncomfortable tone, cheeks red and fluster.

"Oh come now stop trying to deny this then why are you blushing, don't think for a second that I don't your naughty little secret like how you get off to that kinky BDSM stuff or that you jerk it while at school" he stated in way that turned me on but creped out the same.

Before I knew it I was on my back with my clothes being dragged off my body as it accepted desires, I was turned around again Jono's naked body staring at I question myself "when did he have time to do that or was not paying attention to what he was doing?" his head curves to my body as his lounge dripping with saliva lick up and down my chest area with cock bulging at this pleasure.

"How do you like that you dirty little boy, how dose it feels do be violated by the one you love and what's this eh your a lot bigger down there then I initially thought lets see how it likes a good tease" he smirks with a dominant grim across his face.

"No please don't" I sputter out but it's too late my erection had gone rock hard and was being rubbed by leathery hands stroking up and down it causing juices to run out of it's gaping hole.

"Aw isn't this cute it's even twitching you didn't tell me that it was this long or thick" he complemented with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well why don't you just suck me off I've never had a boy do it but I'm sure you love to do" I snapped back sarcastically

"Now, now no need to be aggressive about and your right I'd love a little sweat meat but it's obvious you'd like more but if you beg then maybe you'll get your way" he says with his eyes burning his own ego.

"Oh please won't you just suck me off you've come this point haven't you tortured me enough, please can't you see how desperate I am?" I plead pathetically trying to sound genuine.

"Your just adorable when you beg just a like a dog in the rain wanting to get inside but you like feeling helpless and a salve don't you so sure but only if you'll be my salve for the evening" he merrily chants as he slides his body towards mine.

"Alright salve first up we'll do some good old 69in with you on bottom and me on top" I agree as I jump onto the bed as I laid down on my back my body boiling he slid his raging willy into my watering mouth, my body losing control proceeds to thrust my pelvis up into his as I sucked on his thrown as it released a load of pre-cum into mouth, before I could finish swallowing he takes it out I could breathe and to say "now the real fun begins parter" before I could make out what he said his penis started thrusting deep into my throat deeper and deeper to the point where I was gagging he then released a jet load of sticky semen into my throats and demands me to swallow and when I did my cock sprayed out a huge load of cum all over me, Jonathan and the bed.

"Wow you took all my cock and even swallowed my entire load along with you impressive spray of semen, I'm quite impresses"

"Oh please you flatter me, how bout we take this to the next level I'm talking deep anal" I say with my mind losing it.

"Well if you really want to then I'll go grab the lube" Jono says with a sinister look.

He comes back with a full bottle of lube and squirts quite a bit on his still hard cock and my tight anus ready to be exploited, he spreads it around and teases me by sticking his fingers in and rubbing his dick against my ass until 'splat' it shoots inside of me tearing me apart but love and saviour every second of it, as he goes deeper in he puts me on side and goes in deeper and harder until his balls are slapping my ass and I'm crying with tears of joy running down my cheeks then he trusted in one more until I felt more of his semen being shot into me.

He takes out his cock still hard as a rock I lurch forward sucking and rubbing his throbbing meat until he unleashed his final load into me.


End file.
